oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Melody McInnis
Background Melody (Nee: McInnis) Spencer is the eldest child and only daughter to True McInnis. She has always been a very outgoing and bubbly person, a bit of a tomboy at times but can be immensely shy under some circumstances. She is very protective of her younger half-brother, Ayden. Melody enjoys Quidditch, cooking and fashion. Family Spouse *Husband: Kameron Spencer Children * Arwyn Jolie Spencer Parents *Mother: True Opaline McInnis *Father: Cappie Monroe Siblings *Half-Brother: Ayden Jude McInnis Uncles *Flynn Mason McInnis Aunts *Kennedy Marisol McInnis *Loire Cymbaline McInnis Cousins *Ryder Mason McInnis *Chloe Taylor Nelson (deceased) *Levi Marshall McInnis *Lysette Gwendolyn McInnis *Victoria Rayne McInnis *Lexa Grace McInnis *Seraphina Cymbaline McInnis *Claira Olivia Beauchamp *Rylan Mason McInnis (Son of Ryder McInnis) *Aubry Natasha McInnis (Daughter of Ryder McInnis) In-laws *Mother-in-law: Connie Spencer *Father-in-law: Douglas Spencer *Sister-in-law: Penny Spencer Hogwarts Years Melody like her cousin Ryder, ended up in Ravenclaw. An exceptionally bright witch, Melody fit right in and spent a majority of her Hogwarts years in the library. She was a good student in all her classes but excelled in Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Defense Against Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. OWLS Charms: Outstanding Potions: Exceeds Expectations Transfiguration: Outstanding Astronomy: Outstanding History of Magic: Acceptable Defense Against Dark Arts: Outstanding Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding Ancient Runes: Outstanding NEWTS Charms: Outstanding Potions: Exceeds Expectations Transfiguration:Outstanding Astronomy: Outstanding History of Magic: Exceeds Expecations Defense Against Dark Arts: Outstanding Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding Ancient Runes: Outstanding Relationships Married: '''Kameron Spencer: Melody met Kam at Rumba shortly after returning to England following over a year of traveling. Kam caught her after she stumbled due to too much alcohol and high heeled shoes. They danced together and at the end of the night, Kam had asked Melody on a date and she said yes. On their first date, Melody cooked Kam dinner at her apartment before they went to a movie. After the movie, Kam asked Melody if she wanted to go to a bar and go dance a bit before they had to go home and she agreed. It was at the bar that Kam first kissed Melody. After bringing her home with him, the fell asleep on the couch together, although nothing happened. They've been together ever since. Melody went to Florida with Kam to meet his parents. Melody and Kam bought a house together on the water in Tinworth shortly after returning from Florida. Kameron brought Melody to a muggle comic convention where, dressed respectively as Spiderman and Mary-Jane (both property of Marvel Comics), Kam proposed to Melody. She said yes. Melody and Kameron eloped on a beach in Cornwall with Ryder McInnis and Penny Spencer as witnesses. Melody and Kam have one dog, an American Husky puppy, they named Phoenix. Nicknamed Fee, the rambunctious puppy keeps Melody and Kameron busy and is ample training for whatever may come in the couple's future. Melody and Kameron have one daughter, Arwyn. '''Past: Damien Winters (GM'ed references): the man she'd rather forget about from the United States. Melody met Damien in Florida and dated him for a short time before running away. She hid for six months travelling from country to country in South America before returning to England. Best Friend: Ryder McInnis Friends: Lexa McInnis Penny Spencer: Melody met Penny when she showed up at Melody's apartment one night to introduce herself and to prepare Melody for meeting the parents. MP Involvement Quotes See also Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Iron Category:Witch Category:McInnis Category:Pureblood Category:Ravenclaw Category:Hogwarts Category:Hogsmeade Category:Copper Category:Marriages